Chakra of a Different Kind
by Chibi-Akarin
Summary: This is a story about my OC in Akatsuki. What happens when Leader-sama discovers that strange people in England are using a new type of chakra? He sends Deidara, Sasori, and said OC to check it out. DeixOC...meh. I suck @ summaries. orz HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chakra of a Different Kind

**A/n: Yo! This is my Akatsuki story. The story will be in my POV (the narrator). Warning: spoilers and OCxDeidara will happen in the future. The actual crossover won't happen for a while, because I want readers to get to know the OC. I decided to make this a Harry Potter cross. Yays! Oh, and I'll try not to make it too corny. I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Oi! Shana! Stop daydreaming, un!" Deidara yelled at the lazy Akatsuki member walking, well, more like trudging, behind him.

"Ah! sorry, I was spacing out..." Shana rubbed her eyes in a catlike way, obviously trying to be cute. She is about 5'2, but boosts her height an inch or two with her thigh-high boots. Shana is sixteen years old, but has the maturity level of a twenty-year-old. She seems to take pleasure in acting younger than she is, and few people know her real personality.

"Yes, that was apparent," Sasori mumbled. Hiruko's deep voice made her jump a little, but she replied to the comment simply by tossing a few locks of waiste-length wavy brownish-red hair over her shoulder.

"You're pretty quiet today, hmm," Deidara said, pausing to let her catch up.

"I'm tired.... Sorry for not talking to you every second of your life."

"What did I say, hmm? And can you stop with the pathetic attempt at sarcasm?"

"Shut up! At least I don't spend all my time thinking about different messed-up looking organisms to sculpt so I can blow people up, praising myself and calling it art!" She finished her little rant, clearly out of breath. Her companion didn't really know how to respond. Her tempers were always unbearable, but she had never insulted his art before. He felt the anger start to bubble in his stomach, but he wasn't really mad at her. To be honest, he didn't know what he was mad at... She was obviously in a bad mood from her failure to capture her jinchuuriki. He decided on the most overused course of action, arguing pointlessly. Maybe if she yelled some more, she would get in a better mood.

"What do you mean?! Art is obviously an explosion of beauty that withers away in an instant! Some pyromaniac like you could never understand it, hmm!"

"EXCUSE ME?! Who are _you _calling a pyromaniac? Take a look in the mirror, girly!"

"Girly? Where the heck did that come from, un? What are you wearing? You look like a hook-"

"What the?! Don't change the subject so randomly like that! Besides, you can't insult my clothes, you're wearing the same thing!"

"Not the Akatsuki cloak, you moron!" He had a little bit of a point. Black tank top, ripped jean mini-shorts, the boots, and the cloak (unzipped, FYI, otherwise it wouldn't matter what she was wearing). But, considering that this story is in the shonen genre, that was a bit of an overstatement.

"Will you two shut up?!" Poor Sasori... He seems to have made a habit of breaking up their arguments.

"Well, why don't you shut up, un?! Who are you to be telling us to be quiet, yeah?!" Unfortunately for him, this often didn't go as planned. The three had a sort of love-hate relationship, but they were pretty close friends. Well, let me amend that, as close of friends as three trigger-happy evil ninja assassins could be.

"Ooooooh. Remember who you are talking to, Deidei*," Shana said in a sickeningly sweet tone, the corner of her mouth twitching upward ever so slightly.

"Sa-Sasori no danna**! Sorry, un!" Deidara stuttered a little. "It's this idiot's fault for hanging around with us all the time instead of her partner," he was just trying to get himself out of trouble, but this statement caused a little trouble.

"Shana, he has a point. Your partner is Zetsu, right?" Sasori asked, "Stop being so troublesome and go bother him."

"Well, you see, Zetsu can go anywhere, anytime. He works alone... and I felt like baggage. So, I figured I would hang around with you guys!" Shana replied hopefully.

"What, so now you're _our_ baggage, yeah?" Deidara asked, a little forcefully. That was the wrong thing to do. Shana didn't reply. For some reason, something just died inside of her. She laughed a little, then skipped ahead of the two. "What's _her_ problem, hmm?"

"_You_ are the one with the problem, moron," Sasori grumbled.

* * *

* I hate the nickname "Deidei". It sounds disgusting! Thus, I am using it as an insult.

** For those of you who don't know about this, you shouldn't be reading this story. But, since I'm nice, I'll tell you anyway. Deidara calls Sasori this because he respects him as a fellow artist.

**a/n: Yeah, it's short, but its the first chapter, so give me a break. Will update when I have time! Oh, and if the characterizations aren't perfect, then please review and tell me! I want to make the best first story possible! This is my first time writing something like this...heheh. Sasori didn't have much of a part in this, but I know I messed up on him. Oh well...**

**Oh yeah! I just remembered! This story takes place right before the 2 ½ year break. So, it is pre-Shippuden! **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Hi! I updated! Once more, I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Enjoy! (lots of exclamation points...)**

* * *

Shana woke up. It was morning, the sun just rising. Sasori was staring at at some birds in a nearby tree. She looked around, and noticed that a certain blonde-haired moron was still sleeping. Walking over to Sasori, Shana remembered last night.

The threesome was passing through a town somewhere in the fire country, when some drunk idiot tried to grope her. That was not cool. You don't just do something like that to an Akatsuki member. I will leave it to the readers to imagine the outcome of that little scenario ... *ahem*. She refused to let them stay there overnight, so here they are. In the middle of a grassy field. In the winter.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked thoughtlessly. He was just wearing his usual cloak and pants, after all. He just stared at her. "O-Oh right. Sorry!" she apologized to the human puppet.

"It isn't like you to be up so early," he commented. This was true. Shana was notorious for sleeping in until noon. Sasori especially despised this because he hates to be kept waiting.

"How could I sleep in this freezing weather?! And you know that I am affected more than you. Well, anyone is affected more than _you_, but you know what I mean," she said, shivering slightly.

"Very true, but-" but before he could finish his thought, Deidara woke up.

"C-cold! Why couldn't we stay somewhere nice, un?" he complained.

"So you wake up and the first thing you do is complain? What a wonderful person you are..." Shana said.

"Well, before you two can argue any more, I believe Leader-sama has summoned us," Sasori said. It was true. They all looked at their rings, and to Deidara and Shana's surprise, they were glowing. The three got into comfortable positions and became those hologram things in the Akatsuki lair.

"Uwaaaaaaah~ Why did you summon us so early in the morning?" Shana asked in that obnoxious tone of voice. She noticed that Zetsu was there as well. "Ah, yo! Zetsu-kun, how are things going?"

"Now is not a time to be talking with the partner you should be with right now!" Deva Pein seemed slightly annoyed, much to Shana's pleasure. "The reason Zetsu is here is because I wanted to alert him that you would be out of contact for a period of time, but that already seems to be the case." Shana laughed a little, but Zetsu simply announced that he would be leaving if that was all, and vanished.

"Ummm, what do you mean I'll be gone for a period of time?" Shana was a little nervous now, but excited at the same time.

"And why are we here, yeah?" Deidara put in.

"I will now brief you on your mission," Leader-sama said in a very menacing tone. "I have been researching ulterior power sources, and decided to research the countries outside of our sphere of influence. I discovered a civilization almost more advanced than our own. They have mastered chakra in a different way than ours, using a medium to draw it out of their bodies in massive quantities." It was here that our two idiots couldn't help but interrupt.

"What do you **Massive? Do you have any** it dangerous? I mean it could **But how does that**-" The bold is Deidara and the normal text is Shana. The two spoke at exactly the same time, so no one could understand what they were saying.

"Will you two shut up?" Sasori was going to lose his mind at this rate. They personified the phrase 'argue like a married couple'.

"As I was saying," continued Pein, "I want the three of you to infiltrate their society and learn about this mysterious system." 1/3 of the group was in absolute disbelief. Infiltration. Sasori was an obvious choice. Shana has the ability to adapt quickly and fit in. Deidara.... stuck out like a sore thumb. The explosive and attention whore of an artist felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. This was not gonna be fun. Weren't two people per mission enough? "As for an explanation as to why I chose the three of you," Pein said, as if reading his mind, "You will be infiltrating a school. They undergo schooling until they are seventeen years old, and the three of you are the closest to that age group. You will be posing as fifteen year olds."

"Why fifteen, hmm? We would fit in best as seventeen year olds, yeah," Deidara said, feeling slightly relieved.

"He has a point," Sasori added, liking the mission less and less with every word that came out of Leader-sama's hologram's mouth. Shana, on the other hand, was too excited for words; so she just stood there smiling stupidly.

"Apparently their exams are extremely difficult, and so I picked the youngest I thought I could pass you off as. Also, the information I am giving the head of that school is that Akatsuki is another school like theirs, but located in Japan. I am sending you three as 'ambassadors' to learn more about their society, which is true, in a sense. The school has a communication system which relies on birds, the same as we have here. I want monthly reports, and if you find anything of great importance, contact me immediately."

"Understood, hmm. But, why do I have to go, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Because if Shana and Sasori leave, then you will be left without a partner. I don't trust you that much."

"Pfffft! Deidei needs a babysitter!" Shana couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst out laughing.

"Shut up, you-...." He was bright red, well, as red as a hologram could be, but oh well.

"What is the name of the establishment which we will be infiltrating?" Sasori was learning to ignore them.

"Hogwarts."

* * *

**a/n: Thanks so much for the review, Shariki-Mirebu!!! It gave me the energy to write this chapter! I don't know how the Akatsuki contact each other, so that is what I came up with! Oh, and winter break starts Friday, so I can update this story some more. But, a lot of my time is devoted to the website I started, so please go here: .com/**

**The home page is messed up, so go to the actual home page. Thanx!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! This is chapter 3...i dont own naruto or hp. Okay, bold text in quotes means that they are speaking Japanese. Moving on to the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

Dumbledore POV (December 16th)

The elderly professor held the letter in his hands. After reading it several times over, the situation, although perfectly reasonable, seemed peculiarly difficult to grasp.

_To whom this may concern,_

_I am the head of Akatsuki, a chakra mastery school in Japan. Due to ignorance, we have only recently learned of the existence of your civilization of fellow chakra manipulators. Out of both curiosity and a gesture of friendship, I pray that I will not impose too much when I ask that we may send three of our students to learn of your ways. Perhaps this can even help us lean towards the creation of peace in our small country. _

_The three students we wish to send are three of our most talented, all fifteen years of age. Their names are Akasuna no Sasori, __Shana, and Deidara. They have different jutsu which fit their abilities, and are looking forward to learning more. I will be eagerly awaiting your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Akatsuki no Leader-sama_

As he read the letter again, Dumbledore realized that the situation was the opposite of reasonable. He had used all of his sources to find some kind of information on 'Akatsuki', but found nothing. That was frightening, considering the amount of influence he had on the wizarding world. The headmaster of 'Akatsuki' did not even give his/her name. They had signed it as Akatsuki no Leader-sama. From his research on the Japanese language, Dumbledore knew that this meant formal Leader of the Akatsuki. He knew that Akatsuki translated to red moon... or red cloud... well, the Professor knew it was red something-in-the-sky. He sighed, having to deal with the Tri-Wizard Tournament was enough, but now this problem. Two other things about the letter bothered him. A) It was unbelievably vague for a letter of such great importance. The person didn't even specify the last names of two of the students. B) The reference to 'chakra' and 'jutsu'. He decided to make an educated guess: chakra=magic, and jutsu=wands. He then received a letter from a source. Jutsu=technique. Techniques that fit their abilities... what abilities? He massaged his temples in an attempt to quell his rising headache. It was in that moment that Professor Dumbledore made a decision shocking even to himself. He began writing a reply to 'Akatsuki no Leader-sama'.

_To Akatsuki no Leader-sama,_

_I am pleased to inform you that we will accept your students next year..._

Akatsuki Trio POV (August 29th)

The three had just arrived in London, England. Deidara, currently trying to read a map, was mumbling something indecent to himself. Sasori and Shana, on the other hand, were practicing their english. They had tried their best in the past few months, and were pretty fluent, but a little practice could never hurt.

"How is the weather today?" Shana asked, speaking slowly and pronouncing everything with a heavy accent.

"Sunny, and too warm for my taste," Sasori replied, with a much more controlled accent and flawless pronunciation.

"**How would you know**?" She retorted, jealous of his skill. "**Oi! Hurry up, stupid!**" Deidara growled, then went back to his map reading. 'Great, what a huge help he is,' she thought, and tapped a random person on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but do you know how to get to the Leaky Cauldron?" she asked a tall man, in his late fifties.

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of it," he replied. Frowning, Shana turned to a young woman, but got the same response. After asking yet another person, Sasori put his hand on her shoulder.

"**Shana, you're attracting unwanted attention,**" he whispered. He was right. People were starting to stare at them. The thought then crossed her mind that no one else was wearing strange black and red cloaks. It was also at that moment that a miracle happened.

"'Scuse me, but are you lookin' for the Leaky Cauldron?" a strange and lopsided man asked. Shana stared up in amazement.

"Yes! Do you know where it is?" she asked excitedly.

"Your standin' right in fron' of it," the man said. "Tom's the name. I run the place." At this Deidara looked up. His anger at not realizing this was apparent.

"Thank goodness. I was tired of waiting," Sasori commented. The three followed Tom in, where he explained that muggles, or non-magical folk (non-chakra manipulators), could not see the sign. The threesome then realized that the sign appeared when they were at a certain distance, then vanished. They all made a mental note of this, then continued to listen as Tom explained about Diagon Alley. After a brief discussion, they decided to rent a room there.

"Just one room?" Tom asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why do you ask, hnn?" Deidara replied. The three had always shared a room before. It's not like they _did_ anything. Besides, it was cheaper. Then, Deidara blushed in a moment of realization.

"N-NO! Not like that! Ummmmmm... Two rooms would be great, yeah!" he exclaimed. Shana and Sasori looked at each other and face-palmed.

"**Well, at least I'm getting my own room**," Sasori sighed, as they walked up the stairs. "**You two have fun!**" Deidara and Shana whirled on him.

"**Oh no you don't, you stinkin' pervert**!!!" Shana yelled. Deidara blushed again, but managed to hide it. They managed to establish that Shana was to get her own room, and Deidara and Sasori would share one. As soon they set down what little they had, it struck them that they were all exhausted. With the exception of Sasori, of course. After a cup of instant noodles, Shana went to bed.

The next morning, Deidara woke up to the image of Sasori. With no legs. On the floor. "**What the hell are you doing, hmm?!**" he yelled in shock.

"**Maintenance**," Sasori replied coolly, as he reattached his legs. Deidara took a deep breath, then got up and got dressed.

"**Oi, Sasori no danna, shouldn't we go get breakfast**?"

"**Wake up the thing in the other room, first**."

"**She's not up, yet, hmm**?"

"**Go see for yourself,**" Sasori ended the conversation there. The artist walked out of the room and went to the one across the hall that Shana was staying in. He read the sign on the door. There was a moment of silence, and then he burst out laughing. The sign read:

In hibernation. Do not disturb. Those who do will be severely burned.

He opened the door. She really was still sleeping. "**Shana, your bed's on fire, hmm**." She shot up, glared at him, and then went back to sleep. 'How can someone fall asleep so fast, hmm?' he thought. He went up to the bed and pulled off the covers. She just glared at him, and sat up. "**Nice pajamas, hmm**," he commented.

"**Thank you**," she replied. They were plain blue pajamas, so she was a little confused as to why he complimented her. She then proceeded to kick him out of the room and get ready. As they were eating, they decided that they should visit Diagon Alley straight away and get their school supplies. They finished eating, and went out to the back of the pub, where they faced a brick wall. "**Sasori, do you remember how to open the wall**?" she asked. He didn't reply. Instead, he focused his chakra in his fingers and tapped the brick wall in several different places. To her surprise, the bricks started shifting and twirling around until there was a large gap in the wall. Peering through, the three saw a warm and bustling town, filled with pleasant aromas and vibrant colors. This was Diagon Alley. They entered, and managed to find a table to sit at. "Okay, first on the list of school supplies is robes," Shana said.

"We already have 'em, yeah," Deidara replied, gesturing to the Akatsuki cloaks.

"Check. Okay, next is cauldrons!" she continued. The three found the appropriate store, and got potions ingredients while they were at it. They continued on to Flourish (sp?) and Blott's, where they purchased textbooks. The day went on in this manner until they reached the bottom of the list. "'You may, if you choose, bring an owl, a cat, or a toad', what the heck?....CAN I GET AN OWL????" Shana exclaimed, as she read the last thing on the list.

"No!" Sasori and Deidara said in unison. They decided that they should go pack their things, when they passed a store selling broomsticks. Deidara looked over, then walked away. Then reversed and came back. Then looked away again. Then ran over and glued himself to the window.

"They say these things can fly, hmm!" he exclaimed!

"They can't be better than you birds, can they?" Shana asked, walking over.

"Stop acting like stupid little kids, 'cause your making me wait!" Sasori crossed his arms and frowned.

"True, true, but I think it would be really awesome to fall from the sky, rather than fly in it," Shana said.

"Fall, hmm?"

"The feeling of being weightless must really be amazing. Nothing but you and air. Falling to the Earth, in an out of control and totally free way. Absolutely no control. Freedom is falling, and in that fleeting moment, you realize how much more appealing death sounds. Cold and unknown, just like the wind," as she said this, her eyes looked unusually sad. No, sad isn't the right way to describe it, more like... blank. Deidara put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and smiled a small smile.

".............EACK!!!" she pulled his hand off, and stared at the wet mark on her shoulder.

"Oh my- I-I'm sorry!" he apologized. He looked at his hand, and realized that he had completely forgotten about the small mouths that occupied his palms. Sasori reminded them that he didn't have time for their stupid conversations, so they went back to the inn. The three packed their bags, excited for tomorrow. That's right, tomorrow they would board the Hogwarts Express!

* * *

**Well, that's it! Finally, the exciting stuff will start! okay, and for those of u that find this chapter messed up, it is cuz i was listening to random techno songs while writing it. yeah...**


	4. Chapter 4

**...dont own naruto or hp.....tats all i have 2 say. No, wait, i do have something to say! bold text is japanese! (not this of course, stupids!) and it will decrease as they spend more time in hogwarts.....orz**

**

* * *

  
**

Kings Cross Station, 10:30 AM. The three were heading towards platform 9, when an odd screeching sound came from the inside of Shana's trolly. The two men just stared at her, then looked at each other.

"**When did you do it**?" Sasori asked.

"**L-last night... heh heh**," Shana replied. "**Well, I figured that we needed some means of communication with Leader-sama, am I right**?"

"**But, you actually bought a friggin' owl, hmm!**" Deidara scolded her. She just smiled and hit herself on the head.

"**Well, no time to waist!** Excuse me, but do you know where to find platform 9¾?" she asked an guard standing near a pillar.

"God, how many times do I have to tell you punks, there is no platform 9¾!!" The guard yelled.

"But, our ticket says-"

"We have yet to catch the guy who scams all you kids, but we're working on it!" his walrus mustache ruffled every time he spoke, causing Deidara to laugh a little bit. At that moment, Shana remembered something she had bought for him.

"**Deidara, I almost forgot, but I got these for you**," he looked very surprised as she said this. But, his expression changed as she pulled out a pair of gloves.

"**Why, hmm**?!"

"**Because I think more than just a handful of people would get scared if they saw those hands of yours**!" She forces the gloves on him. After much struggling, he agreed. They were the open-finger type ,anyway. They continued walking toward platform 10, when they saw a particularly large group of redheads walking towards a column with a brunette and a black-haired boy. There were owls in their cages, so Shana concluded that they must be wizards. "Yo! Can you guys help us out a bit?" she asked.

"Um, who are you?" said one of the redheads.

"You guys have owls, so you must be wizards, right? I need platform 9¾!"

"How old are you? I mean you must know how to get on by now..." said the same redhead.

"Well," she gestured to her comrades, "We're all fifteen. And this is our first time coming here."

"Are you the transfer students?!" said the brunette. "I'm Hermione Granger! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Transfer students?" the black-haired boy asked.

"Oh, you idiot, Harry!" Hermione said. "Professor Dumbledore told us about them last year!"

"So, you're name is Harry?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you," Shana said.

"Wow, they don't seem fazed at all..." said the redhead. His family had all gone through the column already, so he was the only one left.

"Why would we be fazed, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Well, you just met Harry Potter," said the redhead.

"Never heard of him, hmm!" Deidara said. Shana and Sasori both shook their heads in agreement. The wizards' mouths hit the floor. "We're gonna be late if we don't hurry, yeah!" Deidara said. They agreed to postpone their conversation until they had boarded the train. They all ran through the wall, and hurried to the train. Once they found a compartment in the back, the six people resumed what they had started.

"I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley," The redhead finally had a name.

"I'm Shana."

"I am known as Akasuna no Sasori, but you may just refer to me as Sasori."

"Deidara, hmm," the artist said. "So, what did you do that was so great, hmm?"

"Harry is the boy-who-lived! He survived the killing curse from you-know-who," said Hermione.

"Killing curse....you-know-who.....So, I see you've met Hidan!" Shana exclaimed.

"**No, you moron! They have no flippin' idea who that is, hmm**!!!" Deidara hit her on the head.

"**Owwww.... that hurt, Deidara-kun**!"

"**Stop whining, Shana! hmm!**" he replied. "So, who is this you-know-who person, hmm?"

"Voldemort," Harry began, "is the darkest wizard of all time. He has killed millions, and terrorized even more. If I were to make him an animal, it would without a doubt be a snake."

"Ooooooooh. I know who that is!" Shana thought she finally understood.

"You do?" Ron asked.

"Yeah! We call him Orochimaru!" This earned her another smack on the head, but this time from Sasori.

"**Don't you dare say that moron's name around me!**" he was seething with anger.

"He-who-must-not-be-named!!!" she was very pleased with herself.

"Please ignore everything this idiot says, hmmm," Deidara put in. Their conversation continued for a while. The golden trio told the Akatsukis about Hogwarts, and vice versa. But, the shinobi didn't give them too much information, of course. That would make Pein-sama mad at them. But before any of them knew it, they had arrived at Hogwarts.

The six stepped out onto the platform. They saw a very tall, bushy man gathering small children. 'Is he going to eat them?' thought Shana.

"Oh, that's Hagrid. Don't be shocked by his size, he's really nice," Harry said.

"We've seen stranger things, hmm," Deidara said. Hagrid came up to them.

"Well, looky here! It's been forever since I seen you three!" he said, hugging them. "Oh, and you mus' be them transfer students!"

"Yes, we are 'them' transfer students," Sasori said. Shana and Deidara laughed a little.

"Well, nice to meet ya, and am lookin' forward to havin' ya in my classes," the half-giant replied. After this, he continued to collect first-years. They were led to a set of carriages pulled by weird horse-things.

"W-What are those?" Harry asked, surprised. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and told him he was seeing things, but then a strange blonde girl told him that she could see them, too.

"You can only see them if you've seen someone die," she said.

"So that explains what those things are..." said Shana, who was having a stare-down with a thestral.

"You've seen someone die?" asked Ron.

"Many people. Many, many people," Sasori answered for her. The other students were too scared to question them further. The trip up to the castle was rather interesting. They met a boy named Neville, who had a thing for disgusting plants. 'He'd love Zetsu,' Shana thought. When the group finally arrived, Sasori reminded them that they had to go see this Dumbledore person. They left the Hogwats students, and managed to find their way to a gargoyle. When they told the gargoyle their names, it jumped aside and said that the professor had been expecting them. The shinobi made their way up the stairs, and knocked on the large door in front of them.

"Come in," said a voice from inside.

* * *

**Too. Much. Dialogue. Gyaaaaaaah! why did they have to talk so much?! o well, anyway, i wanted to know who i should have for a guest appearance later in the story (possibly 5-6 chapter from now). Tobi or Hidan? (if Hidan comes then Kakuzu might also) plz let me know! thanx. (just because Sasori is alive doesnt mean that Tobi doesnt exist, so it is still possible, but he wont be a member of Akatsuki...and for those of u who know, 4get the whole Madara thing. Tobi is Tobi.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: - 3 - .....la la la....I'm blowing bubbles...... okay! bold is japanese (not this, stupid! this is the author's note!) meh....just read the story...**

**All right! since no one actually reads the author's note at the bottom of the page, I'm putting this in here. Who should make a guest appearance like 6 chapters from now: Tobi or Hidan? If Hidan comes then Kakuzu might also. Now, I really can't decide, so help! The reason I'm asking this now is because I need to start with the foreshadowing.....meh /// this is the last time i'm asking, so plz respond! oh, and i learned recently that -/_\- is itachi.... -/¥\- now it is kakuzu....heh heh..**

**

* * *

**"Come in," said a voice from inside. The three transfer students entered, only to find an old man sitting at a desk in an overly large room. They looked around, and soon discovered an orange bird sitting on a perch. "That is Faux, the pheonix. Not looking too good, is he?" said the old man, presumably Dumbledore. He was right. The bird looked like it was about to keel over. Faux's gaze met Shana's, and something amazing happened. The pheonix burst into flames!

"**Shana! Are you a moron, hmm?! Put it out, yeah**!" Deidara yelled.

"**But I didn't do anything!!**" she was genuinely confused. By the time everything had settled down, all that was left of the poor thing was a pile of ashes. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know-" she tried to apologize.

"Ah, it was about time, too. I'm sorry you had to see that. You didn't do anything, um, Miss Shana?" the old man said. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. It is truly a pleasure to meet you all. Welcome to Hogwarts! But, before you can mingle with the other students, there are some things to be taken care of. Small trifles, no worries. Now, the first thing I would like to know, is who is who."

"Well, you figured out that I'm Shana. This," she motioned to the person on her right, "is Deidara. My other companion is Sasori."

"Now that that's over with, next I want to know a little more about your talents and ways of handling magic. But," Dumbledore continued, "that will have to wait. It seems we are running short on time. Thus, we must decide your houses."

"Houses?" Sasori asked.

"Yes. There are four Hogwarts houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You will be sorted by this sorting hat." the three shinobi had seen some strange things in their lives, but this was insane. The hat...talked. The hat talked. That was just not okay. But, it got stranger. The elderly professor asked Shana to put the hat _on_.

"Eh?" Shana was in shock.

"It won't hurt you," he said. So, she put it on.

"Oh, what a fiery personality you have," said the hat.

"Th-thanks."

"You have a strong desire to protect those close to you...I see," it continued. She was starting to get seriously freaked out. Suddenly, it shouted out Gryffindor. She was just too happy to have that thing taken off her head.

"Interesting..." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Deidara, would you like to be next?"

"Hmm," was all he said.

"Oi, Dei, just think to it and it can hear you. You don't need to talk out loud," Shana advised him. He just nodded and proceeded to put the hat on.

"What a...unique...sense of art....maybe Slytherin...." it said.

"Oh no you don't. Put me in that Gryffin thing, hmm! If we get separated, who knows what could happen, hmm!" he thought to the hat.

"But, you also have a sharp mind...maybe Ravenclaw...." it was ignoring him. "Hufflepuff is out of the question. I think you would fit in Ravenclaw more than Slytherin..."

"Don't ignore me, un! What about Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor is for the noble and brave."

"Like hell if you say I'm not brave, hmm!" Meanwhile, to the people outside of Deidara's head, it seemed that he looked rather constipated. He was focusing way too hard.

"Pffft! Just make up your mind already, Deidara!" Shana giggled. In that moment, the hat saw the proof it was lacking.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted. The bomber threw the stupid thing off and handed it to Sasori.

"**Sasori no danna, that thing is pure evil, hmm**," he said. Shana just laughed harder. Dumbledore also saw something interesting. Deidara looked at the professor, embarrassed. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly behind his half-moon spectacles. Deidara looked away, now thoroughly confused.

"My, what talent you have.." the hat said to Sasori. "Slytherin is definitely the house for you, no question..."

"Try anything and my next puppet will be wearing an old black hat," Sasori thought. "Our purpose demands that we stay together, which means I'll have to be in the same house as those two idiots." Sasori then let the hat see some of his memories, just in case it needed a little more convincing.

"G-Gryffindor!" it announced. Sasori smirked slightly as he handed it back to Dumbledore, but not before telling it that if a word of this got to anyone, it could let its imagination create the results.

"It is quite incredible that you all managed to get into the same house," said Dumbledore. "Well, I'm sure you are all hungry, so let's head on down to the feast!" The group followed the old man down the stairs and through several corridors. One thing they noticed was hat the pictures were all moving. 'The things these people waste chakra on...' thought Sasori. Before they knew it, they had reached the great hall. "You wait here," Dumbledore told them. He walked out onto the raised area where the shinobi saw a long table with all the staff seated there. "Hello, and let us celebrate the start of another great year at Hogwarts! But, before the sorting takes place, I have another announcement! This year, we are welcoming three students from another magic school in Japan. This school is called Akatsuki. Please come out and introduce yourselves!" He gestured toward the shinobi. They walked out, a little embarrassed, bowed, and introduced themselves. "They have all been sorted, so if you please, guide them to the Gryffindor table." At that, all the Gryffindors howled and clapped. The three assumed that was where to go. They jumped down from the platform, and walked over to the table. "Now, let the feast begin!"

Golden trio POV (Harry and co.)

"Wow! They all got in Gryffindor!" exclaimed Ron. "Oi, wave! Let 'em know we're here!"

"This is so exciting! I wonder how much we can learn from them?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I was really surprised. They didn't even know who Voldemort is..." said Harry.

"Well, they do live in Japan. I mean, don't they have their own dark wizards to deal with? They mentioned two people," said Ron.

"Yeah...Hidan and Orochimaru. I've got to remember those names to do research on them," said Hermione.

"Way to go, 'Mione! You actually remembered them!" Ron was getting a bit _too_ excited. "Ah, here they come!" The three transfer students sat down across from them. They made a little conversation, but it was mostly quiet. That is, until Shana told them about the sorting hat experience and Deidara's expressions. This resulted in five people cracking up, and one turning twelve shades of red. They were starting to get to know some of the other Gryffindors, like Seamus Finnegan (sp?) and Lavender Brown. But, just as things were getting a little more pleasant, Dumbledore declared that he had some more announcements to make. He said something about a forbidden forest, and about stink pellets being banned. But, everyone became quiet as he started talking about the teachers.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

"_Hem, hem_," muttered Professor Umbridge. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high-pitched and annoying! "_hem, hem_" she continued, " Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" The shinobi exchanged glances. They were all thinking the same thing, 'If all the teachers are like this, then lets just go home!'.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills..." Shana stopped listening. Oh, Jashin-sama, this woman was boring. Speaking of Hidan and his demented religion, she wondered how the rest of Akatsuki was doing. Even if her feelings were one-sided, she saw the group as her family. Kakuzu, she should send him some 'wizard' money. That'd make his day... Konan-chan, well, she is a lost cause. She's kind of like Shana's onee-chan, but too obsessed with Leader-sama. Zetsu. She didn't want to think about the partner she'd abandoned anyway. Itachi. Maybe some contact lenses? She would say he is like her big brother, but considering the whole Sasuke thing, she wasn't gonna go there. Kisame. Much more of a big brother than Itachi. She really thought Fish-kun is kinda sweet on the inside. Just a little bit. Sasori is her friend, someone she can talk to. Deidara...definitely fills the 'BFF' spot. But...she blushed a little, and came back to reality. The pink toad-woman was bowing to the other teachers. Dumbledore dissmissed them, and everyone got up. The shinobi instinctively decided to wait until most of the crowd had cleared before heading up to the dorms, but realized that they didn't know where the dorms were. After a few minutes, the room was almost empty. Shana saw three girls and a boy at the Slytherin table glaring at them. She walked over.

"Excuse me," she said as politely as she could, "but do you know where the Gryffindor dorms are?"

"And why the hell should we tell you, scum?" said the guy. Shana felt a vein pop. But, before she could reply, she felt some murderous intent coming from behind her. Deidara and Sasori were both doing their best to make this guy wet himself. She couldn't help but laugh at them.

"**Thanks, guys**," she managed to say. When she looked back at the Slytherins, she wasn't surprised to find that they had fled for their lives. "**Now, lets form a plan**!" she proposed.

"**I got one, hmm! Lets walk around aimlessly until we find it, hmm**," Deidara suggested.

"**Great idea. We'll get loads of sleep **_**that **_**way**..." said Sasori. They heard footsteps coming into the hall. It was Ron.

"Hey! Sorry we left you!" he apologized. "This way!" The four headed up a seemingly endless amount of stairs before reaching a large portrait of a fat lady. "_Mmimblus mimbletonia_!" he said, and the portrait swung open. "That's the password, so remember it!" he said. The Akatsuki members were each directed to a room, where they were quick to fall asleep. Minus Sasori. When she woke up the next morning, Shana found the other two waiting for her in the common room.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is first, hmm" said Deidara.

"Not before breakfast!" Shana reminded him.

"That would be true if, and only if, you didn't sleep through breakfast first..." Sasori corrected her.

* * *

**review!!! plz and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, i have decided. no one reviewed with suggestions, so....it will be a surprise. just deal... this is totally random, but i got a PS3 for x-mas.... :D (is very happy, cuz i updated from gamecube)**

**

* * *

**

"What!? You have got to be kidding me!" Shana was on the verge of tears. "No breakfast..." Her companions sighed. Sasori was starting to get in a bad mood, so the three hurried to the DADA room. Of course, because this is a very stereotypical crossover, they bumped into Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "So, this Defense Against the Dark Arts class, what exactly do you guys consider dark arts?" Shana asked.

"Well, there are three unforgivable curses. The Killing Curse," Hermione started.

"Hidan," Shana interjected.

"The Cruciatus Curse; which tortures the victim, but doesn't leave scars,"

"Itachi," Shana continued.

"and the Imperious Curse, which makes someone obey your every command."

"Sasori," Shana continued to say, but stopped as everyone started staring at Sasori. "You guys shouldn't go to Japan. You'd get killed in two seconds." she said.

"You guys use unforgivable curses?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"You can't get into Akatsuki unless you've mastered a forbidden jutsu. That's a basic requirement." Sasori said. "But it seems that our definition of forbidden is different from yours. Jutsu is only called 'forbidden' if it harms the user's body." The wizards just stared at the shinobi. Hermione put two and two together, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Your techniques harm-" but before she could finish, they heard a distinct '_hem, hem'_ come from the front of the room. The six took their seats; Harry next to the aisle on the right, Ron next to him, Shana next to Ron, Sasori next to Shana, and Hermione in between Sasori and Deidara, who was on the left aisle (a/n: hope that didn't confuse you..).

"Well," started the toad lady as she waved her wand, and books started flying to all the students, "I hope we have a wonderful year. These will be our textbooks this year. Please look through them." the book was called _Defensive Magical Theory. _As the shinobi looked through it, they wondered how these 'wizards' got by on this crap.

"Yes, but what about practice?" Hermione asked.

"Practice?" replied Umbridge, "Why would you need to practice?" The shinobi felt like vomiting. "Who would harm children like yourselves?" Shana could name about 500 people.

"Oh, I don't know," started Harry, "maybe Lord Voldemort." This guy's name was apparently taboo or something, because this really set her off. The woman in the pink cardigan started yelling at Harry about how he was _not_ back. This caused the two to get into an argument resulting in Harry getting detention. Shana felt kind of bad for him, so she decided to help him out. She raised her hand.

"Yes, and your name is?" asked Umbridge.

"Ano, I'm Shana. I just wanted to let you know that I agree with you. This Voldemort person is probably not back," Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shot her the most hateful death glare, while Umbridge smiled happily. "But, people like that pedophile Orochimaru might also want to harm children like us. Therefore, it is essential that we learn how to defend ourselves." The three wizards realized that Shana was just trying to help out the class, and forgave her. Umbridge, on the other hand, looked slightly angry.

"Hem, hem. I have never heard of this Orochi-what's-his-name. So, I must assume that you just lied to me. You will join Mr. Potter in detention," said Umbridge.

"But it's true, hmm!" Deidara just couldn't sit still and watch anymore.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"Deidara, yeah."

"Well, you shall receive detention as well. Lying is not permitted here at Hogwarts. Now, I will also ask you to remove your gloves in my class." The three shinobi all thought the same thing: 'Oh, shit!'

"Well?" she continued.

"P-Professor, um, I'd prefer not to...hmm" Deidara stammered.

"Why not?" At that moment, Hermione realized something. 'harms the user's body...' Those gloves weren't for show, they were covering something.

"Professor! I think we should focus on the lesson!" Hermione blurted out. Deidara gave her a look that clearly said 'I owe you the world, hmm'. But, that appreciation died with Umbridge's next comment.

"I want all students to dress and act properly in my class!" And with that, she waved her wand, and Deidara's gloves flew off his hands and landed on her desk. He quickly made his hands fists and stuck them in his pockets. But, just as Umbridge started smiling triumphantly, the gloves zipped back across the room. But this time, they landed in Sasori's outstretched hand. He had attached chakra strings to them when Deidara joined the conversation, but only the shinobi knew what had happened. "How did you do that without raising your wand?" Umbridge looked astonished and angry.

"We do not use wands in Japan," he said. Everyone in the class gasped. "But, directly handling chakra, instead of using a wand to draw it out, sometimes causes deformities. Please do not confiscate personal items such as gloves without first hearing an explanation as to why they are worn."

"Thanks a million, Sasori no danna, un!" Deidara said as he slipped the gloves back on. Professor Umbridge, however much in shock she was from this piece of news, assigned Sasori detention as well. The class was boring after that. They simply read from the textbook the entire period. The rest of the day was reviewing the material the wizards had learned last year, much to the shinobi's delight. When their classes finally ended, Hermione reminded the four 'troublemakers' that they had detention with Professor Umbridge. They slowly made their way to the DADA room, and knocked on the toad-woman's office door. They heard a squeaky 'Come in,' and entered the room. They saw that she had set up four chairs at a table. On the table were four pieces of parchment, and four blood-red quills.

"You will be writing lines," Umbridge said. "Mr. Potter, Miss Shana, and Mr. Deidara will be writing 'I will not tell lies.' Mr. Sasori will be writing 'I will not disrespect my superiors.'" They sat down and picked up the quills.

"You didn't give us any ink," Harry said. She just smiled and said that they wouldn't be needing any. They all picked up their quills and started writing.

"It isn't working," said Sasori.

"What do you mean?" Umbridge asked.

"I mean, I write, but no ink comes out."

"That's..." her eyes widened. "Try this one." She handed another one to Sasori. It produced he same result. Just then, Harry, Shana, and Deidara winced.

"Oh, that's why it doesn't work on you, Sasori," said Shana. "This quill uses the user's blood as ink."

"I see," was all he said.

"What do you mean, I see?! Why won't it work on you?!" Umbridge's voice got even higher, if that was possible. "Do you not have blood?"

"Bingo, un," said Deidara. This was affecting him the most, because his hands are so sensitive. Umbridge almost fainted. The four managed to escape, but Harry had some questions of his own.

"You...don't have...blood?" these people were starting to scare him. First forbidden jutsu, then mysterious deformities, and now this guy didn't have blood?"

"A side effect of my jutsu," Sasori stated. 'What the hell kind of 'jutsu' were these people using?!' thought Harry. They made their way back to the common room in silence. When they got there, the shinobi announced that they were going to bed. Harry quickly joined his two friends by the fireplace and told them what happened.

"I've heard of serious side effects, but removing your own blood? How is he even alive?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, but we're definitely missing something here," said Harry.

"I went to the library after you guys left, and did as much research as I could on the 'Shinobi System', but I couldn't find anything on Akatsuki or this Orochimaru person," said Hermione.

"But what _did _you find out?" asked Harry.

"Well, apparently they can directly tap into the chakra network. You see, we use wands to draw out magic, well they call it chakra, and cast spells. But, in order to cast spells, we have to either say or think the name of the spell. They have been trained in such a way that they can use magic, or chakra, without wands. They also use hand seals to determine which spell, or jutsu, they use. The chakra network is a circulatory system that runs through the bodies of all humans. As I said, we are dependent on wands to extract chakra from the chakra network in our bodies. There are also these things called Kekkei Genkai, or Bloodline Limits, which run in the blood of a clan. These give the clan members special abilities. The abilities are different for each clan. Wizards have them too, but because we don't directly tap into the chakra system, we can only use one type of Kekkei Genkai."

"And what type is that?" asked Ron.

"Haven't you ever wondered how animagi get their power?" she asked.

"Don't they perform a spell to become them?" asked Harry. Hermione sighed.

"Only some people do that. Most animagi are born them!" she concluded.

"So do we have these Kekky Genka things, too?" asked Ron.

"Probably not," said Hermione. "They're really rare. But Harry, Sasori has to have blood. It's impossible for a human being to live without it!"

"Maybe he's not human," Harry started.

"No more of you're insane theories, Harry! Isn't Malfoy being a Death Eater enough?!" said Ron.

"But he is!"

"Will you two just shut up? I'm going to bed!" said Hermione. A few days passed without incident. One morning, Shana actually woke up in time for breakfast. Afterward, she headed up to the owlry. Hermione tagged along.

"Who're you sending those letters to?" Hermione asked.

"Well, this one is for Leader-sama, he asked me to send him updates about our progress, and this one's for..." Shana trailed off.

"And this one's for...?"

"A friend," was all she said. When they reached the top of the stairs, Hermione was shocked to see, not an owl, but a red-tailed hawk, fly over to Shana. "Oh, this," Shana said, realizing that Hermione didn't understand why she had a hawk. "We use hawks for communication at home, so when I saw him, I had to have him. I named him Donguri!"

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione.

"Chestnut! But, please don't tell Sasori and Deidara about him, because they would so kill me. They think I have an owl," she attached the letters to Donguri's foot, and he took off. On their way down the stairs, Hermione brought up the subject of the detention with Professor Umbridge.

"So, according to Harry, Sasori doesn't-" Hemione started.

"Have blood," Shana finished. "It is a bit more complicated then that. But, even if he pretends not to care, that is actually a really delicate subject for Sasori. So, I know that you probably think we're freaks and want to know the details of our personal lives, but please don't ask." Hermione nodded. She was a little shocked, but she understood what Shana meant really well. They changed the subject to a lighter topic as they walked to their next class, Charms. The girls met up with the rest of their company, and they all entered the classroom.

"Hello, class!" said Professor Flitwick. "Today, we will be learning the Incendio Charm! Now, that is a dangerous charm, indeed! It shoots a jet of flame out of the tip of your wand. Would anyone like to demonstrate?" Just then, as Hermione was raising her hand (as usual), Shana's flew up. "Yes, it seems you are quite eager. Miss Shana. Are you confident in your fire charms?"

"It's my Kekkei Genkai," she said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her, wide-eyed.

* * *

**Yo! another chapter finished...-sigh-. I wonder who the friend is that Shana is sending letters to?**

**mufufufufu ;) plz review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I havn't updated in soooooooooo long!!! Sorry! It's just that I had so many projects to do for school.... -sigh- I wrote this while listening to Big Bang and DBSK, so it might be messed up.**

**

* * *

**"_It's my Kekkei Genkai."_

_

* * *

  
_

Shana put her hand on the table, and leapt over it to get to the front of the class. Her agility surprised Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well, aren't you eager!" Professor Flitwick said as he moved aside to make room for her. "Now, the spell is-" but before he could finish, Shana had already started moving. She moved her hands out, and started clicking her fingernails together. But, before the professor could ask what she was doing, he and the class saw sparks fly. The beautiful red embers flew around her, her reddish-brown hair swirling around with them. She moved her hands again, and the embers grew together and became a solid, swirling fire. Hermione could feel a heat far stronger than she should have felt for the size of the flames, and it started to scare her.

"Wicked..." was all Ron could say.

"There is one thing that Sasori-danna and I agree on, hmm," Deidara said.

"What's that?" asked Harry, not taking his eyes off of the brightness before him.

"Her ability is art," Sasori answered for him. Meanwhile, Shana was gradually letting her fire die away. She looked at the Gryffindors, who seemed to be impressed and in awe, and then at the Slytherins. They also seemed to be speechless, but not as friendly looking. Shana had learned by now that the two houses were enemies, so she didn't really care. But, as she was going to go back to her seat (seeing as no one was saying anything), a blonde boy uttered something unintelligible. Or, I should say, unintelligible to a normal human. We have to remember that Shana is not a normal human, but a highly trained shinobi with enhanced hearing abilities.

"What the hell? She thinks she's so special just 'cause she can make a little fire? Hmph, we'll see about that..." he said. When he looked up, he was met by a very disagreeable girl.

"Like to say that again?" she was right in his face, and smiling mischievously. He paled, and tried to back away. But, Professor Flitwick had recovered from shock.

"Wandless magic... How truly amazing! I'd like to see what the other two can do!" Sasori and Deidara looked at each other and gulped. Shana quickly headed back to her seat. As she sat back down, Hermione spoke up.

"Umm, how did you do that?" she asked.

"Oh, right, you probably don't know what Kekke-"

"I know. I went to the library and looked up as much as I could about the 'Shinobi System'. But, how do you use wandless magic? I tried a few times, but..."

"Don't be discouraged. We usually start training at six or seven years old. Even then, many people can't even master a simple jutsu until nine or ten," Hermione looked at her with wide eyes. Just then, Professor Flitwick started speaking again.

"Mr. Sasori, would you also like to demonstrate your ability?" he asked.

"I would prefer not to," the rather nervous puppet replied. The professor gave him a look that clearly said 'It wasn't a request'. Sasori closed his eyes for a moment, and his expression became emotionless.

"Certainly," he said. Deidara looked like he wanted to say something, but hesitated. Shana's expression, on the other hand, was one of absolute disbelief. Was he serious?! Sasori made his way over to the professor, then turned to face the class. He had an expression that made Shana and Deidara even more worried than before. He was smiling. Shana: 0.0 Deidara: 0.V

"Shana, be my volunteer," he tossed his hair in that 'I'm too good for you' kind of way.

"Eeeeeeeeeh?!"

-face-palm- "Are you an idiot?" his smile disappeared.

"R-right!" she said as she scrambled to her feet. She blushed, but managed to hide it, as she untangled her hand from a certain gloved person. What embarrassed her even more was the fact that she hadn't even noticed that they were holding hands until that moment. -ahem-. Shana made her way to the front of the class once more, and held out her arms. Sasori placed his hands on her hands, then elbows, and back. He continued to attach chakra strings to the rest of her body (he didn't do anything pervy. just wanted to make that clear, so don't go imagining weird things!). She knew it was because he didn't want to reveal the scrolls in his bag. If they were confiscated, that would mean that their cover would be blown. But, it still bothered her. A lot. This must have looked _really _awkward to the rest of the class, who didn't know about chakra strings. He finished. 'About time!' she thought.

"Erm, Sasori, what exactly are you doing?" the small professor asked, slightly unnerved.

"Watch and see," the puppet-master replied. Shana relaxed, as she felt her body start moving involuntarily. She looked at all the faces of the room's inhabitants. The seemed like they were on the verge of fainting. Wait... one caught her eye. It was a guy, and he looked furious. So furious, that his one exposed eye had the intimidation of two. It was weird, because she felt really happy. Why was she happy at someone else's anger. She didn't even know what he was angry at! Che. What did she care?

Sasori ended his jutsu, and she felt her own strength come back to her. A little wobbly, Shana tried to make her way back to her seat. Suddenly, she tripped over something. Sasori wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her back up before she hit the ground. He turned to the source of her fall: a blonde-haired Slytherin boy. His glare could rival Orochimaru's during the time when he first met Sasuke and Sakura (anime; Chuunin exams). The pale boy became paler (he does that a lot...). Shana thanked her friend, and returned to her seat.

"Why are you so upset? You'll give yourself an ulcer!" Shana scolded Deidara. He just looked the other way. Wtf? Seriously... The bell rang (Yes, there is a magical bell of awesomeness), and the students rose from their seats.

"Sasori, could you explain to me what exactly that was?" asked Harry.

"We had this discussion before, didn't we?" he replied.

**Convenient Flashback: **

"_Well, there are three unforgivable curses. The Killing Curse," Hermione started._

"_Hidan," Shana interjected._

"_The Cruciatus Curse; which tortures the victim, but doesn't leave scars,"_

"_Itachi," Shana continued._

"_and the Imperious Curse, which makes someone obey your every command."_

"_Sasori," Shana continued to say, but stopped as everyone started staring at Sasori. "You guys shouldn't go to Japan. You'd get killed in two seconds." she said._

"_You guys use unforgivable curses?" Hermione asked cautiously._

"_You can't get into Akatsuki unless you've mastered a forbidden jutsu. That's a basic requirement." Sasori said. "But it seems that our definition of forbidden is different from yours. Jutsu is only called 'forbidden' if it harms the user's body."_

**Flashback end**

"So, that was like the wandless version of the Imperious Curse..." said Ron. The shinobi nodded. There was a little bit of swearing heard from the boy's bathroom. "I guess we should check it out..." he continued. Ron and Harry entered the bathroom. Deidara followed, using this as an excuse to get away from Shana. It was the blonde guy from earlier. Good, someone he could kick the crap out of and feel good about it.

"Malfoy..." Harry said. 'Who names their kid Malfoy?!' thought Deidara.

"What do you want, Potter?" Ooooooh. So they were on last-name terms. "And you brought along Wealsleby. How vile." Deidara decided to step into the room. The pale and frightened kid got paler. Now he was transparent~ ^_^ . "W-What are _you_ doing here?"

"What, hmm? A guy can't use the bathroom, un?" Deidara said. Malfoy gulped. (tats weird...)

"And what can you do? Create oceans by blinking?" the kid was being sarcastic. Harry and Ron would have interfered at this point, but they were also really curious as to what exactly Deidara's ability was. 'Well, if Shana and Sasori-danna are out of the bag, hmm, I guess I'll come out as well, yeah.' he thought.

"Actually, that's my friend, Kisame, hmm."

* * *

**Yay! I finished! I told u it would be messed up! Oh well....-yawn- i have to update my other story now...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! Sooooooooo much schoolwork!! :( well, enjoy! Oh, and 1 more thing! ... i 4got what it was... nvrmind.... oh! i remembered! characters might be a little ooc, but i tried my best! Also, I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter! Believe it! (sorry, had to do that!)**

**

* * *

**

"_And what can you do? Create oceans by blinking?" the kid was being sarcastic. Harry and Ron would have interfered at this point, but they were also really curious as to what exactly Deidara's ability was. 'Well, if Shana and Sasori-danna are out of the bag, hmm, I guess I'll come out as well, yeah.' he thought._

_"Actually, that's my friend, Kisame, hmm."_

_

* * *

_"You can't be serious!" Malfoy screamed, yes, screamed. And the gloves were off! Deidara sighed, then looked at his hands.

"Been a while since I've seen you guys, hmm," he said.

"Who exactly are you talking to?" asked Ron. Deidara smiled, and then turned his palms outward. "W-what the hell?!" The tongues were waving at everyone! Deidara then turned his palms upward and studied them carefully. Suddenly his eyes went wide. Ron, Harry, and Malfoy all took a step back. Deidara then used his right hand to reach into the mouth on his left one! He was pulling something out!

"Lint..." the blonde said nonchalantly. Ron fainted (jk).

"Seriously! I thought you had some kind of special mind-blowing power, but instead it's just mouths!" Malfoy was cracking up.

"What, hmm? Are you underestimating me, un?" Deidara asked darkly.

"Underestimating? I think it's quite the other way around!" Malfoy said.

"It's ready, hmm."

"What is? Your spit-ball of doom?" the now less-pale kid continued to taunt Deidara. But instead of replying, Deidara formed a fist with his right hand, and moved his fingers around a bit. When he opened his hand again, there was a small clay bird. He wasn't smiling anymore. Now, Deidara gave the bird a rather sleepy look. He closed his eyes and moved his lips, but no sound came out. The bird fluttered into the air and flew around Malfoy's head. "Get this thing away from-"

"Katsu." The bird exploded. Malfoy had barely dodged (of course only because Deidara wasn't being serious!!) Everyone in the bathroom was speechless once more. Deidara turned and walked away. Sasori, Shana, and Hermione were waiting outside.

"Hey, what happened?" asked a rather anxious Shana. Deidara just kind of brushed her off and started walking in the other direction. Sasori followed. Hermione gulped, and turned toward the bathroom as Harry and Ron came out.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

"That guy, Deidara, he has a pretty freakin' awesome power!" Ron blurted out.

"Doesn't he? So that's what happened. Well, seeing as it's a free period and all, I think I want to go sleep for a while," and with that, Shana headed for the Gryffindor dorms.

"What's up with her?" asked Harry. Hermione just sighed knowingly and brushed them off. She then asked them to describe in detail what had happened. Once she heard, she too was in awe of Deidara's power. Exactly what kind of school was this Akatsuki? She told her friends that she was going to the library and headed off. Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice, so they headed towards the Quidditch field.

Meanwhile, we return to our main character, who was not, in fact, sleeping. Instead, she had decided to write a letter.

_Dear ********, _(If I told you the name, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?)

_Things are going pretty well. Okay, that's a lie. Everything is seriously screwed up! All of our jutsu has been exposed, well, the basic concept at least. Deidara is also ignoring me for some reason. That bastard seriously ticks me off! -sigh- I really really miss you! I miss the rest of Akatsuki just as much, so don't get any weird ideas!! Halloween is coming up soon, and I am really looking forward to it. We have made some very nice friends! Their names are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasly. Oh, and this Maru-foi guy hates me for some reason...I'm sad...Well, I'll just have to endure, won't I? Please send me a comical response to cheer me up, 'kay? Thank you and hope you are well!_

_-Shana-chan_

She rushed up to the owlry to send her letter. Donguri-kun came flying over to her immediately. She tied the letter to his leg and whispered the name of the recipient in his ear. The majestic bird took flight and started to fly over the Forbidden Forest. She stared off into space for a while...

* * *

**Yes, I know it was short, but I currently have writer's block so deal with it. Oh, and I may not update for a little while because school is getting really hard. yeah. -_-'**


	9. Chapter 9

... yeah ... new chapter ...woo hoo ... =_='

**bold **is Japanese

* * *

It was early that Saturday that Shana returned to the owlry with yet another letter to that person. She had just reached the top of the stairs when she saw Harry standing there about to send off his snowy owl, Hedwig.

"You too?" she asked.

"Me too what?" he asked, a little confused.

"Are you also sending a letter you don't want anyone else to see?" his eyes widened a bit, showing that she had hit the mark. He stumbled over some 'umm...'s and 'well, you see...'s before Shana decided that he was annoying and that it was her responsibility, as the one who brought up the subject in the first place, to shut him up. "Who are you sending it to? I won't tell, 'cause if I do then you have every right to say who I'm sending mine to."

"Oh, umm, well," oh come on already! "Snuffles."

"..."

"I'm serious." wtf? Well, that meant it was her turn. She showed him the name on the envelope. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Just a friend back home," she replied nonchalantly.

"Then why can't anyone else know about it?" she thought for a bit, and chose her words carefully.

"This person isn't a member of Akatsuki..." (Fail. I'm sorry, but that is like epic fail. _)

"So?" (wooow, Harry. You're really a genius, huh?)

"It's kind of awkward."

"Why?" But, before she could answer the oh-so-complicated question, they heard the rest of the school heading towards breakfast.

"Right! I'd better get down before I miss the food. Again..." and with that, she hurried down the stairs, brushing past an Asian girl on the way down. Hurrying to the Great Hall, Shana was scolded for running by Filch, who also seemed to be heading up in that direction. Strange. Well, it seemed that the Gryffindors had Quidditch practice that day. Perfect! That meant that Deidara and Sasori could train with her. Upon arriving at the table, an owl immediately landed in front of her.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." she stared at it.

"What are you doing?" asked Neville, who was sitting across from her.

"This shouldn't be here," she said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" said a voice in her ear. After jumping and emitting a very embarrassing 'kyaa', she turned around to face a smirking scorpion.

"Don't scare me for no reason, baka!" she said fiercely. He seemed to find this amusing.

"What does 'baka' mean?" asked Harry, who was finally back from the owlry.

"Idiot," Sasori replied. Harry mouthed 'oh' silently, while searching for Ron and Hermione. Meanwhile, Shana untied the letter from the bird's leg. It was addressed to Sasori, thus she handed it to him.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"**It's from Pein-sama. We should find the blonde idiot and read this in private,**" he answered. She nodded. "Well, excuse us!" he said, pulling her away with him as they went to find Deidara. After much searching, the two seemed to be thoroughly exhausted and still lacking a blonde idiot. Well, not exactly... You see, another blonde idiot was trying to spy on them. Very unsuccessfully, might I add. Turning around, the two looked at the tree said suspicious figure was hiding behind with a deadpanned expression. The blonde figure sweat-dropped before yelling that he would tell on them to his daddy and running off indignantly. Brushing off the encounter, they continued with their search, which eventually led them to the Forbidden Forest. Shana sighed in exasperation before jumping out of her skin at a loud bang that was just heard.

"Well, guess our search is over...." she said shakily. He just nodded before entering the forest. Following closely behind Sasori, Shana observed the extreme lack of scariness of the forest. Why was it forbidden again? It just didn't make any sense to her.

"Oi, Deidei, whatcha' doing?" she asked.

"Practicing, hmm," he said, smiling. Shana let out a sigh of relief that he was back to normal. "So, what are you two doing here, hmm?"

"Pein-sama sent us a letter," responded Sasori.

"What about, hmm," asked Deidara. Sasori opened the letter and read it.

"When was the last time we sent Leader-sama a report?" asked Sasori.

"Well, I sent one about three weeks ago..... oh shit," answered Shana.

* * *

**Another chapter done. Sorry it took so long, but i had a lot of projects to do.... T_T**


End file.
